J'en rêve encore
by BlackNemesis
Summary: Petit One Shot, songfic, en réponse à Chris 52. Une histoire simple de retrouvailles, pour me faire pardonner... Slash HPDM.


**J'EN REVE ENCORE.**

**DISCLAIMER** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages d'Harry Potter qui sont propriétés exclusives de JK Rowling, de ses éditeurs etc… De même, la chanson dont je me sers n'appartient qu'au très grand Gerald de Palmas.

**RATING** : T, éventuellement.

**PAIRING **: Comme je suis habituée aux Harry Potter/Mc Go, je vais changer et essayer un HP/DM !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : (fait les gros yeux) Voici un petit one shot, en réponse à ma chère CHRIS 52, pour dire que je peux essayer d'écrire quelque chose de simple, mais que le résultat est lamentable, comme vous allez le constater. Chris, et tous ceux que j'ai frustré avec le dernier chapitre de Trauma, je vous offre ma première histoire d'amour toute simple, presque sans prise de becs. Au moins j'aurai essayé, alors reposez vous après l'horrible 8eme chapitre que je vous ai infligé. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La pluie tombait depuis trois jours, sans discontinuer et Harry Potter courrait pour rejoindre la cabine téléphonique qui lui donnait accès au Ministère de la Magie, où il travaillait comme Responsable des Aurors. Dès qu'il mit le pied dans le hall, il ressentit un pincement au cœur, le même que la veille, et que les jours précédents. Il essayait pourtant d'être toujours en mouvement, toujours occupé pour ne pas penser, et ce, depuis trois mois. Depuis la rupture. Ses yeux étaient devenus ternes, sans vie, malgré son sourire toujours éclatant.

A chaque fois qu'il passait devant la porte du bureau du Responsable des Mystères, il serrait les dents, et son regard s'animait d'une lueur haineuse. Dans l'univers du Sauveur, Draco Malfoy était devenu persona non gratta. Après l'avoir rendu heureux comme jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir l'être, le fils du Mangemort le plus recherché d'Angleterre avait piétiné le cœur de Harry. Le Sauveur avait décidé de ne pas se laisser aller, de ne rien montrer…Il était devenu presque aussi fort que Draco pour masquer ses émotions. Mais à l'inverse de Draco, Harry éprouvait encore des sentiments qui le faisaient saigner et qui le désespéraient.

Alors qu'il accélérait le pas, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco sortit en trombes, bousculant Harry qui tomba lourdement, emportant avec lui les papiers que Draco avait à la main.

« Merde Malfoy ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! » S'exclama Harry en se relevant, ramassant machinalement les papiers pour les tendre au blond.

« Si tu évitais de camper devant ma porte, nous ne nous serions pas télescopé, alors va jouer plus loin Potter, j'ai des choses importantes à faire, moi. » Rétorqua Draco en époussetant sa robe noire alors qu'il n'était même pas tombé.

« Je n'en doute pas, porc. Il faudrait que tu passes à l'appartement pour récupérer ton infect bordel. »

« J'y songerai, un jour où tu ne seras pas dans le coin. A bon entendeur. »

Droit, fier, l'air profondément méprisant, Draco poursuivit son chemin, sans même accorder un regard à son ancien amant, avec qui il avait pourtant vécu deux ans. Harry brandit son majeur, le visage fermé.

« Il ne te voit pas, déclara Hermione en souriant. Comment tu vas, Harry ? Tu sembles fatigué, et pas très en forme. Tu devrais venir manger à la maison. »

« Je vais bien, Herm', répondit froidement Harry. Je vais très bien. »

**Encore un effort, quelques mois suffiront.  
****Je suis presque mort.  
****Quelques mois et c'est bon.  
****Supprimer les traces, la moindre trace.  
****Ce qui reste de candeur.  
****Un morceau de glace, à la place du cœur.**

En entrant dans son bureau, Harry vit le monticule de dossiers qui s'amoncelaient et il soupira. Il détestait travailler dans le même bâtiment que Draco, et surtout, il haïssait Draco. Depuis son départ, Harry avait commencé à fumer, et il lui arrivait de boire plus que de raison, juste pour ne plus penser. Pour ne plus imaginer le corps parfait de son amant.

**Mais même si je m'améliore.  
Oh j'en rêve encore.  
Même cassé, ivre mort.  
****Oh j'en rêve encore.  
Encore. Encore. Encore.**

Les amis du jeune homme le voyaient tous les jours devenir un peu plus souriant et un peu moins loquace. Au début, Harry s'était effondré. Il n'avait pas dessaoulé pendant une semaine, pleurant de rage, souffrant physiquement, comme s'il sentait encore la lame du couteau que Draco avait planté dans son dos. Et Draco n'avait rien fait pour se faire pardonner, il avait juste fusillé Harry du regard, puis il avait haussé les épaules avant de partir en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas transplané. Non. Il était sorti par la porte d'entrée, juste pour le plaisir de la claquer, de la faire résonner dans les oreilles et dans le cœur de Harry. Il lui arrivait encore de l'entendre.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû parler avec Draco, être plus attentif à lui, lui rappeler que sa simple présence était un bonheur pour Harry, qu'il s'extasiait sur le moindre de ses mouvements. Peut être que sa peur d'étouffer son compagnon l'avait finalement éloigné. Il oubliait souvent que Draco aussi avait besoin de se sentir écouté, en sécurité. Lorsque ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, Harry se souvenait alors que Draco non plus n'avait pas cherché à partager ses doutes. Il avait préféré fuir. Dans ces moments de réminiscence, Harry sentait la haine s'emparer de lui, une envie de frapper Draco, de le faire souffrir et supplier. Il rêvait de le voir se traîner à ses pieds pour demander pardon. C'est après s'être inventé des scénarios dans lesquels il avait raison et Draco tort, qu'il se trouvait apaisé, presque indifférent pendant quelques heures.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer, conseilla Hermione. Tu as encore trop bu hier soir ? »

Harry la fixa avec hargne avant d'admettre qu'effectivement, il avait trop bu la veille. Et il avait adoré ça, parce qu'il avait eu l'impression de n'être qu'une sensation, de ne plus avoir la moindre émotion.

**Ne plus rien sentir.  
Inconscient, minéral.  
Plus le moindre désir.  
Plus de peur, ni de mal.  
Mais même si je m'améliore.  
Oh, j'en rêve encore.  
Même en sachant que j'ai tort.  
Oh j'en rêve encore.**

« Je crois que je vais t'écouter, pour une fois, déclara Harry avec un sourire triste. Je reviendrai demain. »

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry transplana jusqu'à son immeuble, dans lequel il avait partagé un grand appartement avec Draco. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être chez lui. C'était l'appartement de Draco et Harry, pas celui d'Harry sans Draco. Il devait trouver un nouveau logement, assez rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Celui-ci recelait trop de souvenirs heureux, trop de rires et de silences. Trop de nuits enflammées aussi.

Dans sa colère, Harry avait cassé certaines choses appartenant à Draco, mais le reste n'avait pas bougé de place. Même sa serviette de bain, celle qu'il avait utilisée le matin de leur rupture, était restée sur le portique. Harry n'aimait pas cela mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Bientôt, Draco reprendrait tout, effacerait toute trace de son passage dans la vie du Sauveur, et c'était mieux ainsi. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait haïr autant le blond, et pourtant ressentir son absence comme un manque immense.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il entra chez lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Draco et il resta figé sur place, la main sur la poignée de la porte. L'ex homme de sa vie était en train de ranger des livres dans un grand carton, l'air tout à fait à l'aise, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et il expira bruyamment pour exprimer son mécontentement de voir Draco chez lui. Le blond ne daigna même pas le regarder lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Je croyais que tu resterais au Ministère, » dit-il sur d'un ton neutre.

« Tout le monde peut se tromper, répondit Harry sur le même ton en allant se servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Dépêche toi un peu, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Je vais faire vite, répliqua Draco avec un sourire dédaigneux. Je ne voudrais pas entraver ton idylle avec ta bouteille. »

« Et tu t'y connais question idylles. » Lança Harry en s'accoudant à la cheminée pour regarder Draco finir d'emballer ses précieux livres.

**Vivant mais mort.  
N'être plus qu'un corps.  
Que tout me soit égal.  
Plus de mal.  
Et même si je m'améliore.  
Oh j'en rêve encore.  
Ton absence qui me mord.  
Oh j'en rêve encore.  
Ton départ et mes remords.  
Oh j'en rêve encore.  
Son corps à lui dans ton corps.  
Oh j'en crève encore.**

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, Harry, je ne vais pas te contredire, lâcha Draco d'une voix qui cachait mal sa lassitude. Je suis fatigué de me battre avec toi, alors on va se conduire en adultes et en finir avec cette parodie de couple que nous formions. »

Harry descendit son verre en une gorgée, pour se resservir aussitôt.

« Je te trouve gonflé de dire ça. Après tout, c'est toi qui as couché avec un autre, c'est donc toi qui as tout foutu en l'air ! »

Draco poussa un soupir excédé, puis il jeta un livre dans le carton. Il se retourna enfin, observa longuement Harry, puis il s'approcha lentement.

« T'est-il venu à l'esprit que peut être, tu t'étais monté la tête pour rien ? Demanda doucement Draco comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant borné. Peux tu concevoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que George Weasley et moi n'étions pas en train de nous embrasser et qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé, avec personne d'autre que toi ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Il était penché sur toi, il tenait ton visage entre ses mains ! Il allait t'embrasser ! »

« Torride, ironisa Draco. Si tu ne lui avais pas cassé la figure, et si tu ne m'avais pas traité de – je cite – « pute infâme, » j'aurais pris la peine de t'expliquer. Tu n'as rien gagné en me traitant comme une merde. Tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi ? Tu me prenais pour un mec qui allait donner son cul au premier venu ? Très bien ! Mais George était ton ami et tu as douté de lui. Il a eu raison de ne plus vouloir te voir après ça. »

Harry allait avaler son Whisky mais Draco lui saisit le poignet. Il prit ensuite le verre et il le posa sur la table basse.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu coucher avec un autre ? Interrogea Draco. Tu étais tout pour moi. Maintenant, regarde toi. Tu es seul, tu bois trop, les Weasley t'en veulent d'avoir frappé George, je suis parti, et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi pour pouvoir faire confiance aux autres. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est du gâchis. »

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers son carton et il y déposa un vase, ainsi que deux chandeliers.

« Alors pourquoi il était penché sur toi ? » Questionna Harry en se postant derrière Draco.

Le blond se retourna rapidement et il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il tira la langue afin de révéler son piercing. Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il avait toujours trouvé les piercings de langue très attirants et il avait rêvé de voir Draco percé à cet endroit, sans oser le lui dire.

« Voilà pourquoi, expliqua Draco. Je voulais te faire la surprise, et au final, c'est moi qui ais été surpris par ton manque de confiance. Je montrais juste mon piercing à George, et il vérifiait que ma langue ne soit pas infectée. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'aurais compris, je t'aurais cru. »

« Je n'avais pas envie de t'en parler, parce que tu m'as blessé. Je me suis rendu compte que malgré toutes les preuves de mon amour, tu me prends toujours pour un monstre prêt à toutes les trahisons. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Toutes ces nuits blanches, à se torturer en imaginant Draco et George faisant l'amour, toutes ce vide qu'il avait dû supporter…Tout cela aurait pu être évité s'il avait exprimé ses craintes et si Draco n'avait pas été aussi fier.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Draco. Je crois que j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que j'ai imaginé le pire. Je…Une minute ! Tu m'aimais ? »

« Non, je vivais avec toi parce que j'adore souffrir et me forcer ! Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

« Je crois que tu me manques et que ma vie n'a aucun sens si tu n'es pas avec moi, avoua Harry en prenant la main de Draco. J'ai eu peur, j'ai agi comme le dernier des cons et j'en suis navré. »

Draco dégagea sa main et il prit Harry par la taille. Aussitôt, Harry colla son corps contre celui de Draco et il le prit par le cou pour l'attirer à lui, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco entrouvrit la bouche et Harry comprit immédiatement le message. Il fit lentement pénétrer sa langue entre les lèvres de Draco, sans réprimer le frisson de plaisir qui courrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il caressa le palais de Draco avant que leurs langues se mêlent en un long et langoureux baiser. Harry avait l'impression que le vide qu'il avait éprouvé ces trois derniers mois se remplissait graduellement de Draco. Enfin il le retrouvait. C'était sa saveur qu'il retrouvait contre sa langue et sur ses lèvres. Saveur identique et différente à la fois grâce au piercing qui caressait Harry, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Ses bras s'accrochèrent désespérément aux épaules de Draco pour le serrer plus fort, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'en aille encore. Le blond pressa Harry contre lui, faisant descendre ses lèvres dans son cou, mordillant le point qui faisait systématiquement gémir son partenaire, du côté droit du cou.

« Draco, comme je t'aime, » murmura Harry en prenant son visage en coupe pour mieux l'admirer et le couvrir de baisers.

« Alors ne me laisse plus partir, » lança Draco en fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir la pression des lèvres de Harry contre sa peau sensible.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et il conduisit Draco dans la chambre. Tous deux s'allongèrent et Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco. Ils auraient dû faire l'amour, s'offrir l'un à l'autre avec ardeur, mais ils avaient tout leur temps. Pour l'heure, seule comptait leur étreinte, l'un contre l'autre, à savourer le moment des retrouvailles, à se laisser bercer par la douce musique de leurs respirations mutuelles. Toutes leurs nuits blanches à imaginer le pire, à endurer la solitude, eurent raison de leurs résistances et ils s'endormirent enfin sans cauchemarder.

**Fin**.

Alors, alors ? Reposant non ? (petit rappel : ce navrant one shot a été écrit à l'arrache, pour être posté très vite, il n'est donc pas du tout corrigé, désolée) Toutes mes excuses à Gerald De Palmas pour massacrer régulièrement sa chanson le matin sous la douche (et pardon à mes voisins, tant que j'y suis)  
Bisous !


End file.
